


Grey, Fuchsia and Jade All Over

by vedinamel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Femslash, Mild Painplay, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their hatred starts to bloom, they just can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey, Fuchsia and Jade All Over

It was good to see her hive again. Thanks to the dream bubbles Kanaya was able to go back to her former residence and be reunited with the garments she was forced to leave behind during the game. To be together with her past creations was indeed a sweet fortune. The design for Rose's new dress was going swimmingly, but there was something she really wanted to put into it, and revisiting her past work was the best way to find that something. For you see, the dress was for Rose. All of it. Every inch of the work was made with Rose in mind. She wanted the dress to be a reflection of her matesprite, her personality given form. In this case, the form of a dress. But as she worked on it, Kanaya felt the need to add a bit of herself to it. She wanted to give Rose a part of herself, merge them together into a beautiful garment.

She could remember every bit of inspiration, every thought that went though her mind when she made those dresses, they were all, in a way, fragments of her. Now, all she needed was to find a way to combine some of those fragments with the design she already had for Rose. It needed to be perfect. One small slip and what was supposed to be a beautiful representation of their combined flushed feelings for each other would end up as...what do the humans call it? 'Frankenstein's monster'? Yes, that's the expression. With her sharp designer eyes she carefully analyzed her previous work. Looking for something that would blend nicely into Rose's dress.

She laid down on the pile of cushions as she went from one design to the other. Making herself comfortable. Dusting the sand out of her cushions. Wait. Sand? There was no sand in her hive! Little by little every inch of her room became covered in sand. Oh, the work it will be to clean all this up! Kanaya started looking for a broom when she heard it. The sound of an incoming wave. Which is ridiculous, because the small lake near her hive would never make such a sound. She went to her window and watched in terror as a tsunami approached her hive.

Her hive wasn't constructed to endure something like that. Her beloved residence was destroyed by the raging waters. Just like that, her home was gone and she was sinking deeper into the mass of water. Her lungs felt as if they were burning and she felt she could not hold her breath for much longer when something grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up. With great force, the hand that grabbed her launched her out of the water and a small island materialized where she would land.She took deep breaths now that she was in firm land. A long haired troll came from the waters, holding a golden double ended trident and wearing a white dress, with blue fairy wings on the back and the 'Serket' symbol on the chest area.

"Good evening, Kanaya! Water a wonderful night to go for some swimming, is it not?" Feferi smiled widely, the whiteness of her sharp teeth matching that of her eyes. "Like water I've done with the bubble?"

"Feferi...what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this old fin?" The dress that Kanaya had done for Vriska so long ago now clinged to Feferi's skin, soaked by the salty water of the alternian sea. "Vriska won't be using it anemonemore, and you dolphingly don't want to kelp it, so why not kelp it for myshell?"

"Take it off." Kanaya stood up, water dripping from her hair and sand holding to her wet clothes. As much as the tried to maintain control, her voice showed more anger than she would have liked. "Take it off now."

"Oh my! Kanaya, such a request! And from a jade blood, no less! If Equius were here he would TOTALLY flip out!"

"That dress wasn't meant for you. Remove it or-"

"Or water, Fussy Fangs? Sea-sides, You're not flusehd for mean old Vriska anemonemore, right? Water the problem of me kelping...oh, you're still flushed for Vriska, aren't you?"

Kanaya's face turned jade. She quickly drew her lipstick and summoned her chainsaw into physical form. "I'll not ask again, Feferi. Surrender the dress back to me this instant!"

"Glub glub glub! Does your matesprite knows about this? I reely fin-k that she has the right to know that you still nourish red f-eel-ings for that huge beach"

"Who is the one" Kanaya advanced towards Feferi, swinging her chainsaw horizontally from left to right, but Feferi avoided the attack by jumping back. "being fussy" another horizontal attack, from left to right, which Feferi dodged the same manner as before. "now?!" She swung her chainsaw vertically, an attack which Feferi blocked with the forks of her trident. Sparks flew in the air as the two weapons met. Feferi kicked Kanaya on the stomach, making her stumble back.

"What's wrong with you? It's just a dress! Urgh, now you got me dropping my puns"

The memory was still fresh in Kanaya's mind. Right before her eyes she witnessed as Vriska demonstrated her flushed intentions towards Tavros. The sand, the ocean and the sky began vibrating, the colors blurring and slowly changing. The scenario around them went back to Kanaya's hive, to the moment Kanaya had her heart broken. her computer on the ground and the floating screen showing Vriska in her fairy outfit, passionately (and forcefully) pressing her lips aganst Travos'.

"She told me to make that dress. She told me and I agreed. It was supposed to be something special, a present from me to her. There is a part of me in that dress, and she used it in a role-play to show her red feeling for someone else! What did he do to deserve her affection? I was the one who was always there-"

"Fussing"

"By her side! I didn't fuss, I didn't meddle, I supported her!"

"No, I'm shore you were just fussing"

"I'm going to tear that dress into pieces. That part of me is dead, and so are you if you don't take it off!"

This was sure an interesting situation. Feferi had seen Kanaya lose her cool before, but never quiet like this. Remembering having her heart broken had driven her to anger quicker than she had ever seen before. There was something alluring about how her eyes sparkled with rage. Feferi felt a little weak on the knees. She always thought that Kanaya seemed pretty, but now with anger clear in her face she seemed...gorgeous.

"Whale. I fin-k you brought it on yourshell, to be honest"

"What?"

"You just kelped beating around the bush. Alwhales fussing and fussing, but never taking any eel action! Did you think that if you just hanged around enough she would just jump into your waiting arms?"

Kanaya advanced again, now going for a diagonal strike. Feferi blocked the attack again and counterattacked with a direct stab to the stomach, right above the hole that Eridan had made with his scientific wand. The attack hit and the fork went deep into Kanaya's stomach. Feferi lifted Kanaya with the trident and swung her, tossing her out the window. The sylph landed into the little lake next to her hive, loosing her grip of her weapon. The lake became slightly green before Kanaya surfaced, dragging her body out of the water.

Feferi had never taken much pleasure in fighting. Well, there was always that self congratulatory feeling for preventing your own demise, but this was different. Besting Kanaya so quickly, watching her struggle at the tip of her trident as she lifted her up was surprisingly stimulating. Not in a sadistic way, oh goodness, no! Only those whose names begin with 'Vriska' and end with 'Serket' would feel any enjoyment from inflicting pain on others. This was different. Kanaya just seemed so... beautiful dragging herself like that. Feferi wanted more. She wanted to bruise her. Cut her. Not to kill, but...to prove herself. Yes. Prove her superiority over her, see the anger in her face as she acknowledged the witch's grandeur. 

Feferi floated thought the window and slowly descended towards Kanaya. There they were again. Those eyes sparkling with anger. Beautiful. Feferi couldn't help herself. "Your auspisticing was a turtle disaster, so were your moirailing and your attempt at matespriting. Shell, I don't even fin-k you attempted at all!"She touched the ground with her feet and pointed her trident at Kanaya, just a few inches from her face. "I'm shore the Rose human was the one who did all the work, wasn't she? How long do you fin-k it will last, reelly?".

Kanaya summoned all the strength she still had and jumped at Feferi, opening her mouth to reveal her sharp rainbow drinker teeth. As their bodies made contact, Feferi lost her balance and fell. Kanaya sank her teeth in the princess' left shoulder mid-fall and was already voraciously sucking the fuchsia blood out of her when they hit the ground. Feferi's skin was soft, smooth. Royal blood had an unimaginably sweet taste. Later, Kanaya would muse about the likelihood that she was the first rainbow drinker to ever taste fuschsia blood, and her ego would grow a little because of it. She let go of her prey for a moment, only to sink her teeth on her skin again, a little to the left. Listening to Feferi's painful moans was oddly enjoyable. Her voice was sweet, pleasing, and the pain added something special to it.

Kanaya let go of her shoulder again, now planning to go for the neck, but the pain in her back halted her action. The witch scratched her back from top to bottom, with all the fingers of both her hands. She screamed as the princess ran her nails though her skin, getting the royal nails dirty with jade blood. Leaving the trident on the grass, Feferi rolled on the ground with Kanaya, now getting on top of her. The white dress now was stained with Kanaya's blood, there was more of herself on that dress than she had originally planned. Later, Feferi would feel ashamed for not using that to taunt Kanaya even further.

"You gotta be squidding me! I've dragged whales for miles to feed my lusus, you fin-k you can just pin me down?" She wrapped her her hands around Kanaya's neck and tightened her grip, cutting the sylph's air. Kanaya scratched the princess' strong arms, getting her own nails dirty, but Feferi didn't loosen her grip for a second. "All the quadrants you've filled so far were a joke! You've failed romance completely! But there is still somefin for you to try, isn't there?". The witch pulled her prey's head closer to her’s, pressing their lips together and giving Kanaya her first hate snogging. She could taste her own blood in Kanaya's mouth, but that didn't stop her from prolonging the kiss a little longer. She broke the kiss and loosened her grip on Kanaya's neck when her struggling started losing the intensity. 

Kanaya gasped for air once again, her neck was sore from the princess' grip and bleeding from the small cuts where Feferi had sunk her nails. "If you think...I'll be black for you...you're most certainly...delusional". Feferi grabbed Kanaya's shirt and ripped it at the middle. She sank her nails in the sylph's flesh and scratched with gusto. She opened her mouth, showing her own sharp teeth to the rainbow drinker and dived onto her right shoulder. Kanaya moaned as she was the one on the receiving end of the biting for a change. Mimicking Feferi's strategy, she ripped the back of her dress and started scratching her back, but the princess didn't let go.

Kanaya's blood had a weird taste. Feferi didn't see what all the fuss about drinking blood was about. Maybe rainbow drinkers tasted it differently? She let go of her shoulder, not due to Kanaya's attacks, but to kiss her again. Give her a taste of her own blood. the rainbow drinker stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around the princess, returning the kiss. When Feferi broke the hate snogging, Kanaya pulled her by the hair into another kiss. 

"Hmmmm...like how your own blood tastes, Maryam?"

"I'm sure it is the only good thing you've ever got in your mouth"

The princess slowly moves her left hand into Kanaya's skirt, going between her legs and making Kanaya gasp. "Oh, I can think of something better I can get in my mouth". The sylph kept her mouth shut tight to suppress a moan when the sea princess touched her tentabulge.

"...Kanaya..."

Kanaya's face turned darker and darker shades of jade as she blushed when her tentabulge tangled itself around the witch's fingers. Eventually her lips betrayed her and she let out a melodic moan as the sea princess caressed her.

"...Kanaya..."

"Proceed with it already!" she screamed at the princess

"Oh my! Salmon get's bossy when they are seased" the princess giggled. "Shell I begin then?"

"Yes!" 

"KANAYA!"

Rose shook her girlfriend, calling her name to wake her up. Kanaya woke up covered in sweat. The pain wasn't there anymore, the wounds hadn't gone past the bubble, so her true body was unharmed. Save for that old hole in her stomach. She sighed with relief and dried some sweat drops with the back of her right hand. At her side there was a worried Rose. Preoccupation and confusion clear in her lavender eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I tried to find you in the bubbles, but with no success. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" despite the absence of any wounds in her body, she could still taste the blood of the sea princess in her mouth. "I...I feel great".

"What was happening? You seemed to be in pain. Did you get into a fight with someone?"

"Well, yes..but things are fine now. You don't need to worry about anything. Let's go back to sleep".

"Kanaya, what was going on?" The worried expression in Rose's face had suddenly changed to a serious one. Kanaya knew that look. She knew that Rose wouldn't shut her eyes unless Kanaya spilled the human beans. The seer knew she was hiding something and she wouldn't give up until Kanaya was sincere with her. So the sylph decided to take the easy way out. She took Rose's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember what I told you about caliginous romance?..."


End file.
